


We're Stuck in This Together

by fishingwild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and some slight yelling, no powers, only a little bit of angst, there's an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: “Lena, we need to talk about this.”“When we get to the ground floor I’m going to get out and you’re going back up to the apartment.”The other woman huffs and leans against the side of the metal wall. Lena faces the doors, her arms crossed against her chest. As they descend past floor four, a loud screeching sound penetrates the elevator. Lena stumbles as the elevator comes to a halt but Kara grabs her arm and steadies her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	We're Stuck in This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @danigobingo for reading this over!! You rock!!!

“I told you not to follow me in here!” The woman screams behind her as she enters the elevator.   
“We aren’t done our conversation.”   
“I’m done with it. I want to be alone. Get out!”   
The doors begin to close, and she tries to push the other woman but she’s solid as steel and doesn’t budge.   
“Lena, we need to talk about this.”   
“When we get to the ground floor I’m going to get out and you’re going back up to the apartment.”   
The other woman huffs and leans against the side of the metal wall. Lena faces the doors, her arms crossed against her chest. As they descend past floor four, a loud screeching sound penetrates the elevator. Lena stumbles as the elevator comes to a halt but Kara grabs her arm and steadies her.   
“What the fuck?”   
“Must have broken down,” Kara says as she looks at the control panel. “I heard that this happened the other night.”   
“How fucking nice. What do we do – What the hell are you doing?”   
The question is in regard to Kara prying the control panel from the wall, revealing the wires and other intricacies of the elevator.   
“Maybe if I can rewire some of these, they’ll jump start a reaction.”   
“You’re an idiot. There’s a call button. And an emergency button. We can just press one of those and help will be on the way.”   
“That could take hours. And you’re the one who doesn’t want to see me.”   
“If you wrongly connect two wires this thing might blow up. I am an engineer. I know what I’m talking about.”   
“So, you do this.”   
Lena huffs and gently pushes Kara away from the control panel. She pushes it back onto the wall (not without a groan of annoyance from Kara) and hits the emergency call button.   
After an excruciating conversation with an incompetent fire fighter, having told the two it could take up to five hours for anyone to be able to get out to their building, both women gingerly sit on the elevator floor.   
“So-” Kara begins before her girlfriend cuts her off.   
“No. We aren’t going to talk. I don’t want to talk to you.”   
“We could be in here for hours. You know I hate silence.”   
“That’s your punishment.” With that, Lena closes her eyes, effectively ending the conversation.   
The quiet is unsettling. Lena was used to Kara’s constant talking. And if she wasn’t talking, then she was singing, or humming, or making any noise available to humans. But now she was absolutely quiet. Maybe she was actually sorry for what she had done.   
After three excruciating hours of silence, Kara stood up suddenly. “Uh-oh.”   
“What?”   
“I have to pee.”   
“Do you see a toilet in here?”   
Kara rolls her eyes. “Obviously I’m not going to pee in here. Maybe I can pry the doors open.”   
“If you thought you could actually do that, wouldn’t you have done it by now?”   
“Well I’m a little desperate now,” Kara says as she rolls up her sleeves and flexes her muscles. “Here goes nothing.” She grasps each side of the doors, wedging her fingers between the small opening, and pulls.   
The blonde woman tries her hardest, and after quite a few minutes of struggling and grunting, she steps back with a pout on her face.   
“Feel better now for trying?” Lena asks, a smirk playfully gracing her lips.   
“At least I tried.”   
“That’s what you said last night but we still ended up with a burnt dinner.”   
“I was trying to be romantic!”   
“That romanticism definitely carried through into today,” Lena wits as she stands to stretch her legs.   
“So now you want to talk about it?”   
“It appears we have nothing better to do.”   
“I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Lena. And it’s not that big of a deal.”   
“It is to me. I work hard for the money I make and what I spend that money on you should not touch,” she says as she paces the small compartment of the elevator.   
“It was kale! I threw out some stupid kale. You bought it over a week ago and hadn’t used it yet.”   
“I was going to put it in my salad today!”   
Kara sighs and looks down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it. But I needed to make space for my leftover potstickers.”   
“There was plenty of room for both. You just hate my kale.”   
“I do hate your kale. It was a moment of weakness I had. I won’t ever touch your food again. I’m sorry.”   
Lena looked to the floor, her shoe toeing a bit of carpet that’s been ripped. “Once we get out of here can you go buy more?”   
“How about,” Kara says as she gently rubs her girlfriend’s arm. “We go and buy it together. You can show me how to properly pick it out. That’s something you do with vegetables, right?”   
Lena lets out a loud laugh. “Yes darling, that’s how vegetables work.”   
“So, we’re good?”   
“We will be after you eat the kale salad I’m going to make you for dinner tonight.”   
Kara groans at the mere thought of eating something so disgusting, but as she’s about to beg for a different punishment, the elevator lurches into motion. The two women stare at each other in shock and then the doors are opening into the lobby.   
“Come on. Let’s go find all of the best vegetables for this salad tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @fishinwild !!!


End file.
